kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle 580
Summary Kajima defends against Kenichi's Shutou Muzan and knocks him away with Kai Shinogidachi. Kenichi manages to remain standing after the attack but he notices that he is unable to move his hands and legs. Shigure and Miu notice that something is wrong and that the ki flow in Kenichi's body has been cut off. Kajima declares his victory but is taking no chances; although Kenichi's heart has stopped Kajima aims to destroy his head to ensure the kill. Losing consciousness, Kenichi realizes that his ki flow has been disrupted all the way to the cellular level and that his body is dying. He then hears faint words calling out to him and recalls a memory he had with the Elder. Kenichi is woken up by the Elder, who showed how it is to have his ki flow cut off. Kenichi panics as he had gone unconscious and his heart stopped because of Hayato's demonstration, but notes that he is able to feel his ki flowing where he hasn't felt it before. The Elder goes through with his lesson and explains that there are various levels of using ki: Kenichi is at the level of "invoking" ki and Miu, who is a step above, is capable of "releasing" ki. Kenichi is happy with his progress but the Elder says that he still has a long way to go to become a master and be able to perform the "holding" of ki. Kenichi is a bit apprehensive as the Elder tells Kenichi to catch up to Miu's level of ki mastery but he is encouraged by Miu, who reminds Kenichi of his promise to protect her. The scene returns to the battle as Kajima's fist is about to reach Kenichi, who calls out to everyone and asks for strength. At the disciples' battlefield, the Shinpaku Alliance senses that Kenichi is in trouble. Tanimoto confirms that he also feels Kenichi's ki, along with the Shinpaku Alliance and Yomi of the unarmed division (even reaching Radin Jihan who is away from the battlefield), and they call out to him to not give up as Kenichi's eyes regain their strength. Kenichi catches Kajima's fist in his hand and Kajima is surprised that he is able to recover after having his ki flow cut off. Miu notices that Kenich has nullified Kajima's Shinogidachi and Shigure observes that Kenichi is utilizing the "holding" of ki. Pain shoots through Kajima's arm as he realizes that Kenichi has reversed the flow of Shinogidachi back to him. Niijima gives off an evil laugh as Miu and Shigure are amazed by Kenichi's progress, who managed to surpass the "releasing" of ki and reach the level of "holding" ki. Kajima states that there are fighters who have survived because of their immense willpower despite a lack of talent and he is impressed that Kenichi was able to devise a counter to Shinogidachi despite being close to death, declaring that martials arts has progressed once again. Kajima prepares Kai Shinogidachi but Shigure jumps in to stop the battle, as the next use of the technique will result in Kajima's death. Kajima replies that he has been prepared for death since the beginning and that even his death it will engrave the memory of the Fūrinji and remaining Kuremisago inside of Kenichi, declaring that death is food that nourishes the martial arts. Kajima charges in with Kai Shinogidachi and Kenichi prepares to repel Kajima's ki, but he notices that repelling such a large amount of ki would result in Kajima's death. Kajima mocks Kenichi for wavering from the battle to care about his opponent but Kenichi replies that much like Kajima he also has his beliefs. Everyone is surprised as Kenichi lets his guard down and takes the Kai Shinogidachi directly, declaring that he is of the Katsujinken. Kajima slams Kenichi against a wall and the wall begins to break as if hit by a powerful force; Kajima notices that Kenichi allowed Kai Shinogidachi to pierce through him and diffused all the ki to the wall behind him. Kenichi puts his hands forward to prepare his Mubyoushi stance and he attacks Kajima with Ryuusui Mubyoushi. Kajima is knocked away by the attack and is surprised that the damage to his ki flow from using Shinogidachi is being healed, as he recognizes the strength of the Katsujinken. Characters That Appeared *'Satomi Kajima' *'Kenichi Shirahama' *'Shigure Kōsaka' *'Miu Fūrinji' *'Haruo Niijima' *'Hayato Fūrinji' *'Hibiki Kugenin' *'Ikki Takeda' *'Kaname Kugatachi' *'Kisara Nanjō' *'Kōzō Ukita' *'Natsu Tanimoto' *'Ryūto Asamiya' *'Boris Ivanov' *'Shōgo Kitsukawa' *'Radin Tidat Jihan' *'Sham' *'Tirawit Kokin' *'Rachel Stanley' *'Ethan Stanley' *'Renka Ma' *'Asuka Akatsuki' *'Chikage Kushinada' *'Chiaki Yūma' *'Saiga Fūrinji' *'Senzui' *'Tōchūmaru' Battles *Kenichi Shirahama vs Kajima Satomi *Shigure Kosaka vs Yami Danzan Unit *Saiga Furinji vs Senzui Navigation Category:Chapters